


Horns

by X3no97



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Callum Needs a Hug (The Dragon Prince), Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Character Death, Dark Callum (The Dragon Prince), F/M, Violence, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X3no97/pseuds/X3no97
Summary: The Wendigo is simply the call of the wild personified, which some natures hear to their own destruction. -Algemon Blackwood. (M for gore you've been warned.)
Relationships: Callum & Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	Horns

Origins and The Echoes of Thunder

* * *

**Notes:**

**The fans of reddit have spoken. Let it be known that I have a dark mind. There will be death. Will there be love…? It'll be scary (and lots of gore) at first but later on It'll be mellow down the line it depends how I see it.**

**You've been warned.**

* * *

**Ezran will be 10 when he comes in.**

**Callum will be 7 at the start of something then 17 when it really starts.**

**Rayla 19.**

**Claudia 18.**

**Soren 20.**

**Basically everyone is aged up.**

* * *

**M for Gore**

* * *

**(Somewhere and nowhere)**

"Uncle Viren how much longer." A young Callum called out as they trekked through the forest as the blizzard continued to slow them down. The sorcerer looked back at the young prince and gave the boy a small smile.

"Just a little further young prince." He turned back and looked forward making sure to hide his worried face. "A little further." He closed his eyes. " _May the Gods forgive me for what is to come._ " He thought as he opened his eyes and continued to walk.

"I-I can't. The wind's too strong and i-it's getting cold and dark." Viren sighed he knew the boy was right. The longer he stays, the more time he'll have to change his mind on the decision of his plan. " _For humanity._ " He repeated in his head as he scanned the woods for a good spot for them to rest. Then he saw it, a hollowed out oak tree.

"Quickly young prince this way." As they reached the tree he gathered some wood and grabbed a small worm and crushed it allowing his eyes to glow green. "Tibeloda." Fire spilled forth from his fingers and consumed the wood. As the flames stabilized the sorcerer looked back at the young prince and saw him shivering from both the cold and the darkness surrounding them, but also at him.

"I-I thought y-you said that this w-was the quickest path uncle Viren." He smiled at the boy as tried to calm him down.

"Silly me my old age must be getting to me fufufu, but fear not young prince we'll get to the lodge soon enough." He pats the boy's back as he notices him rocking back and forth out of tiredness. Seeing this as his only chance he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and opened them once again as his stomach gave him another queasy feeling of dread. " _Forgive me Lady Sarai for what will become of your son, but this is for the better good of humanity._ " He took a deep breath and wrapped his arm around the boy and gave him a warm smile. "How about a little song to cheer you up? That always cheers you up."

The young prince pouts at the sorcerer. "I'm not a little baby anymore!" Viren raised an eyebrow and gave him a smug look.

"Ah, but this is Claudia's favorite song." This caused the boy to blush.

"O-Ok."

"Very well your highness." He cleared his throat. "If you go down in the woods today. You're sure of a big surprise. If you go down in the woods today. You'd better go in disguise! For every bear that ever there was will gather there for certain. Because today's the day the Teddy Bears have their picnic. Picnic time for Teddy Bears. The little Teddy Bears are having a lovely time today. Watch them, catch them unawares. And see them picnic on their holiday. See them gaily gad about. They love to play and shout. They never have any cares."

He looked down at the boy to see him smiling looking up at him. "At six o'clock their Mommies and Daddies. Will take them home to bed. Because they're tired little Teddy Bears. Every Teddy Bear who's been good is sure of a treat today. There's lots of marvelous things to eat and wonderful games to play. Beneath the trees where nobody sees. They'll hide and seek as long as they please. 'Cause that's the way the Teddy Bears have their picnic. Picnic time for Teddy Bears. The little Teddy Bears are having a lovely time today. Watch them, catch them unawares. And see them picnic on their holiday. See them gaily gad about. They love to play and shout. They never have any cares."

He looked back and saw Callum starting to get tired. "At six o'clock their Mommies and Daddies. Will take them home to bed. Because they're tired little Teddy Bears. Because they're tired little Teddy Bears." He looked down and saw Callum fast asleep. He took a deep breath.

" _J-Just plunge the dagger in and it's over._ " He repeated over and over in his mind as he placed Callum on the snow covered grown. " _For humanity._ " He kneeled beside him and pulled out a dagger and raised it above his head with his eyes closed. " _For Katolis!_ " He plunged the blade downwards. A small gasp was all he heard as a warm sensation covered his hands. He opened his eyes and saw his blade had pierced the boy's chest along with his blood covering his hands and pooling beneath them turning the snow from white to red. "U-Uncle Viren. W-Why?" The eyes. Oh how much he hated those broken eyes well up with tears of betrayal.

"I-I'm sorry Callum but it must be this way. Forgive me. It's for the better good." He saw the boy's chest rise once more and give out. The look of betrayal stayed in his eyes as Viren closed them. He took a deep breath and stood up to dispersed the flames allowing the shadows to surround him as he walked away.

After sometime after the sorcerer left the campsite the boy's chest began to rise again ( **explanation below** ) and clutched his chest as more tears spilled forth. He knew he was losing blood as he wiped his tears away and grabbed his red scarf to use as a bandage thanking his aunt for teaching him first aid. The boy knew he couldn't stay as Viren could return, he also knew that he was lost with no way for him to get home. He made up his mind as he started to walk in a random direction.

* * *

As the long dark hours past till morning. The pain in his chest faded away but the cold stung harder than before. Soon the boy's stomach rumbled breaking him from his thoughts. He looked around for a while until he came upon a body that the cold night had claimed. He looked old enough like his stepfather Harrow, except more alive.

He wanted to move away from the dead body, but his hunger drove him towards the deadman. As he got closer he saw that man's abdomen was already ripped open as something already had its fill. Soon a voice called out to him. " _Eat. The flesh is your strength… your friend… your lover… your life._ " He licked his lips as his stomach growled once more as well as he began to salivate. He reached out and grabbed a piece of loose flesh and pulled it out. It still had its warmth and felt squishy. The red stained his hands as he brought the piece of meat closer to his salivating lips. His teeth sunk into the meat allowing the taste of copper to hit his tongue. It didn't taste as bad as he thought it was. " _More. More. More!_ " The voice called out. It was revolting what he was doing, but his hunger won and drove him forward. He took another bite, and another until he started to eat at a faster rate. Soon he dug into the man's abdomen like a savage animal biting and clawing at the deadman's flesh until he had his fill.

As he stood back he saw that most of the man's stomach was eaten causing the boy to look down at his hands to see them covered in crimson. He thought to himself that he should've vomited out what he had eaten, yet another part of him said his hunger was filled for the day. Soon his eyes felt tired as he fell asleep beside the corpse and rolled up beside it as it gave off a little warmth for him to survive the night.

* * *

**Banther Lodge**

The sound of laughter filled the air in the cabin as the newly wed couple sat near the fireplace. "This is quite a lovely place you got here. I'm pretty sure Callum will have a lot of things to draw here." A woman who had brown hair tied into a bun with bangs on the side. She had brown eyes, a light complexion, and a mole below her left eye. She wore royal robes with red, gold, light gray and maroon accents. She looked at her husband with a worried expression as she rested on his shoulder. "It's getting late. I'm worried about Callum; he should've been here by now." Harrow grabbed her hand and kissed knuckles while looking deep in her eyes.

"Sarai my love there's nothing to worry about Callum is in good hands I'm sure Viren is about to walk through that door any moment now with him." She gave him another queasy look.

"That's the problem. You may trust him but I still don't. You and I both know we don't see eye to eye. I should've brought him with us after the wedding." The king gave her a raised eyebrow.

"I hope you'll be explaining why you were screaming all night to him or when he runs in during the fun." She smacked his arm and gave him a smug look.

"Oh really.. Last time I checked it was you screaming all night." This caused the king to stutter and blush causing her to laugh in the process as well until the front door burst open causing the two to look and see who it was. His hair was a mess with dried tears along his face, and dried blood coated his hands were sending red flags in Sarai's mind. She looked for Callum but he wasn't near Viren was all the only answer she needed.

Viren knew Sarai would yell or cry at him for losing her son but he didn't expect a fist smashing into the right-side of his face causing him to stumble into the door. As he collected his thoughts she tackled him through the door, smashing it in the process and the cold snow touched his back. He turned his head to the side and saw the men gathering around seeing what the commotion was. His eyes landed on Amaya silently calling out for her to help and stop this but was met with her sharp glare. The sound of metal being dragged across the wooden floor caught his attention causing him to look back at the entrance of the lodge.

She looked at the spear in her hands. "You know Viren I was hoping that we would put our _differences_ aside when I got married, but it seems like you still refuse to do so." She looked down at him and took one step down until she stepped onto the snow covered ground before him. "Where's Callum?"

"My Queen I'm afraid to tell you that our step prince is dea-." She swung the end of the spear at his face allowing it to silence those around them. Viren covered his mouth as blood dripped, threw his fingers and onto the snow. Sarai stared at the blood that dripped down her staff being memorized by it.

"I ask you to tell me what happened to Callum, not your lies _Lord Viren_. So I'll ask you again." She twirled her staff until the tip rested on his neck. "Where's Callum?" He never saw Sarai act in such a manner even when they tried to remove sweets from her diet. Neutral grey clashed with cold brown. He knew that lies or a silver tongue couldn't save him as he closed his eyes waiting for her.

Time moved slowly as she drew her staff back and swung it until Viren threw snow at her eyes, blinding her vision, which was enough for Viren to grab what he needed from his robes. His eyes glowed green and reached out to her. " **Si fa rujðek akkæh.** " Chains of ice rose from the snow and moved towards Sarai. The first chain wrapped around her left arm tightening as she tried to pull herself free. She saw another going for her other arm but was shattered by a shield that was thrown at it. Both combatants looked to see where the shield came from and saw Sarai's sister Amaya with a sword in hand running towards her sister's aid. She cut the one that was wrapped around Sarai's arm releasing her in the process.

( **I'm still not good with fights so go easy on me for this.** )

Both sisters circled the sorcerer as he stood before them as he reached inside his robes again. Seeing this Sarai lunged at him with her spear for a downward strike while Amaya swiped at his feet but was tackled by Harrow. As Amaya was closing the distance between Viren and herself he parried her staff with his own staff to the side forcing it to the ground. He glared at her with glowing eyes. "Enough of this madness! Surrender!"

She glared back at him. "Never." She kicked up some snow that blinded him for a moment until she tackled him causing the two to roll around in the snow. She held a small blade against his throat causing him to stop his movements. "Where is he?" The sorcerer held his breath as she continued to press the blade down.

"He's gone! Dead in the frozen forest because of those elves!"

"That's enough Lord Viren!" Both wife and sorcerer looked up to see Harrow standing beside a bound Amaya. "Release him Sarai." She glared at the man she loved.

"Was it real?" This confused the people around them. "The love… that I had for you… was it all a ploy to continue your royal family line?" The king looked down at Viren and glared at him then looked back at his wife with a soft gaze.

"There's no ploy, my love for you is real. Sarai, you know that I would never hurt Callum in any way. I see him as my own son. I don't know what Viren has done but he'll be pushed accordingly for it. Just release him and step away." She thought over his words clearly and closed her eyes for a moment. It was a silent moment that would have lasted for eternity until the blade was pulled back from his throat. As she stood up on her legs she offered a hand to Viren. He accepted it. As he got back on his feet he looked towards Sarai to thank her only to receive a fist smashing into his nose, causing him to fall back into the snow.

As he nursed his Sarai grabbed the back of his uniform and lifted him up until her lips were near his ear. "Remember this day as the last day you cross paths with me." Her eyes locked onto her husband. "This isn't over." And tossed him onto the snow covered grown. As she made it to her sister's side who was being released. Harrow reached out for her but his hand was slapped away as she glared at him. "Don't touch me Harrow, cause the way I see it I'll be praying to the Gods everyday until Callum comes back, and if not… then I'll rather die in battle than by you." She looked over at Amaya. "We're leaving." And with that both sisters took off with their horses into the night.

As Viren got back on his feet again only to be held by two guards and brought before the king that glared at him. "What was that?"

"It was nothing-." His face was met with another fist ( **merry fist-mas** ) but the guards prevented him from falling down. "I did it for you. For the kingdom and humanity!" Another hit his face as he looked back up with a black eye.

"What happened to Callum?" Viren glared at him.

"The mongrel isn't a concern of ours-."

"That's bullshit and you know it!" He raised his fist. "Now!" (Punch.) "Where!" (Hit.) "Is!" (Punch.) "He!" (Punch.)

Viren's face was swollen beyond recession as a single lazy eye looked up at him. He spit out a glob of blood and spoke. "He's long gone your _highness_. Fufufu."

"What's so funny?"

"Hahaha, you can't get rid of me for no good reason old friend, cause I know where the boy is. And only I have the power to bring him back from death. Fufufu." Harrow grabbed the sorcerer by the chin forcing him to look up at him. "Face facts you still need me. Hahaha."

"Find Callum and your children will come of no harm." This caused Viren to stop laughing and glare at the king.

"As you wish your highness." Causing the king to release his chin taking both guards with him leaving Viren by himself in the snow. "Fufufu, didn't go as planned, but the game has just started my old friend. Fufufu, for humanity indeed." He looked up at the moon shining upon him and gave a bloody grin. "You played your part well boy. I'll make sure your sacrifice does not go in vain."

* * *

**(A Week later)**

The boy groaned in pain because his own body felt like it was on fire and his body felt like it was expanding like a bubble in a painful way long with his jaws, hands, and feet. Soon he felt a large spike of pain coursing through his body that he started to scream in pain. He screamed for over an hour until he screamed out high pitched squeals like that of a pig.

With the pain still playing with his body an itch in the back of his head became unbearable that he started to claw at it until both hair and flesh were removed along with his finger nails. Soon the itch began to spread across his body causing the boy to drag his bone tip fingers across his own flesh to get rid of this itch while blood pooled around him.

* * *

**The Breach**

Hunger was all he ever knew by day and night. The cold and darkness were his only friends in life. A day had turned to a week. A week into a month, and now that month has become a year and he still hungers for more. His skin grew pale, his legs resemble that of a deer, along with fur covering his person. And his head resembled that of a dead deer. Throughout his many _hunts_ he gained strength with each one he consumed. It mattered not if they were animal, human, elf, or even a beast of magic.

Food has become scarce as he continued to hunt all that moved. Which caused him to move east. He soon came across the river of lava that divided the continent. The heat, oh how he hates it. But his hunger pushed him onward following the flow south. He soon came to a lava fall upon closer inspection he found an opening behind the fall and found humans occupying it. Oh his hunger took control over his thoughts as he slowly crawled downward towards them. The closer he got the more cautious he became as he started to move slower more lightly on his steps.

"Have you ever seen an elf before?" One of the guards spoke.

"No, but I've heard that they're stunning, but they still drink blood."

"True." He looked down the walkway turning his back towards his friend as a clawed hand covered his mouth and dragged him up into the darkness. "I'm excited for when the hunting party comes in. Man I hope to catch a glimpse of an elf. Are you not?" He turned back and saw that his partner was missing. "Oh come on man! Just come out already, I don't have time for this!" Silence was his only answer. "I'm gonna count to three to show yourself and when I hit three and you're not out here you're going to pain man!" Still not a word was spoken from the darkness. "One!" A loud rumble echoed around him. "T-Two!" The sound of something wet hit his helmet whichever caused him to touch his helmet. As he drew his hand back down it was covered in blood. He looked up above and saw his friend's arm in the jaws of what he thought was an earthblood elf, but he noticed that the head resembled that of a deer.

The monster dropped down before him and stood on its hind legs. The guard could only watch as the beast swallowed his friend's arm whole. As it was done swallowing it moved its head down towards him and let out a low rumble as it moved closer to the shaken guard which caused him to raise his shield and sword.

"Stay back!" The guard shouted. This caused the monster to stop and tilted its head. At first it caused him to chuckle at what happened thinking he could scare the monster, but in a flash his shield was thrown into the lava fall and his right arm was in pain. As his mind came back he saw his arm in the jaws of the beast. It swallowed it whole and looked down at him. The guard started to whimper and slowly raise his other arm to keep it back but a clawed hand pushed him down on the ground flat on his back. It raised its other arm above him and started to rip off his clothing leaving him bare on the ground underneath it.

A single claw pressed against his collar bone until blood started to flow, and started to drag it down towards his lower abdomen and pulled his hand back causing the guard to scream in pain. It pulled his other hand back and both hands sank into the wound and pulled on both sides pulling him like a piece of fruit. Fat and muscle were exposed to the hot air. As Callum finished skinning the guard he draped his skin over his own, and looked down at him.

The pain oh, the pain was too much for him but yet he was still awake and alive. He saw the beast start the process again but this time it was removing his muscle exposing his bear rib cage and intestines. He watched the monster raise his muscles and consumed them in front of him not taking his eyes off of the guard. He reached out towards the monster. "P-Please." He watched as the beast's skull moved towards him and nuzzled his head and let out a low rumble. And in a flash the monster bit down on his neck and tossed him around like a ragdoll as he let out pleas of mercy.

" _His flesh tastes as sweet but not like jelly tarts_." He thought as he swallowed the last piece of meat down his throat. As he began to lick his claws of blood the sounds of laughter filled the air along with the sound of clanking armor growing closer causing Callum to run away towards the other side of the breach before he got spotted.

* * *

**A week later**

He didn't know how long he was running until the void of his stomach called to him. As he looked around at the wonders of the east the scent of something sweet hit his nose causing him to stop and close his eyes. Oh that smell reminded him of the good times before this nightmare. As he opened his eyes his mouth started to salivate. As a merrionette with its puppet his body began to move on its own accord following the sweet scent. Soon his walking turned to jog and his vision started to blur as the scent got stronger, causing him to sprint. The source of the smell was closer and it was driving him into a frenzy.

He could hear his prey run away from him as he got closer. With a burst of speed he lunged at his target and bit down on its neck causing the two to fall over. As Callum pinned his meal to the ground he could feel its attempts to throw him off against his chest. The smell along with the taste of his prey was so strong it filled him with joy and something more but he didn't know what. As he opened his eyes to see what was giving him such joy. Only to release his jaws and back away in shock as dead eyes stared back at him. Before him was a unicorn the most delicious meal he's ever tasted was the most magical creature he wanted to see.

He should've cried, rolled over and died, yet he remained neutral as he continued to watch the lifeless animal before him until hunger took control again. As leaned in closer for another bite the corpse changed into Viren who was smiling up at him. "You trust me right Callum? After all you are just a bastard child why would you be in the presence of the king or any type of royal. I mean look around young Callum where's your mother? Could it be that she's forgotten you? Or does she not care about you anymore? Fufufu. Oh, look at yourself truly a rat, a monster that needs to be put down like a dog." Callum didn't know what happened all he saw was his vision started to turn green, then lunged at Viren ripping him apart limb by limb, flesh from bone. The sorcerer's body started becoming a mangled corpse. The boy ripped the man's leg off and started to beat his body with it like a mad savage. This rage was all new to the boy but he felt joy in it and he wanted more. As he began to slow his onslaught on Viren the mirage dissipated turning it back to a now mangled corpse of the unicorn.

He looked back at the limb he was holding and proceeded to consume it along with the corpse leaving the bones in a pile. He stared at the bones and smiled as tears started to stream down his features but was smiling at the scene. Soon it started to turn into a frown, grinding his teeth together, taking in deep breaths until he let it out. It sounded like a child's screams but turned into a monster's scream that haunted the forest.

* * *

**A month later**

**The Border**

He stalked them for the following days as they searched for the lava golem that they desperately needed. Over the following days he watched them finding the weak ones of the group but only four of them stood out King Harrow, his Aunt Amaya, and his mother. Oh how much he wanted to run towards her, hug her, and never let go. For one reason stopped him was the sorcerer Viren. " _She'll never love you silly boy_." The man's words echoed in the boy's head causing rage to bubble up to the surface, so he stayed a good distance from them.

Oh seeing his mother and aunt again brought him to tears as he watched from afar. Both still looked the same as he remembered. Aunt Amaya was still fearless and strong as ever, while his mother had a beautiful stone face but he hoped she was the same loving and caring mother he knew before all of this. His thoughts brought him an old memory.

* * *

**Flashback**

**(Guys relax, it's not happening in this story so relax just a little funny moment for Callum. Nothing more. (Gives a sideways glance towards you) Unless you want it in another story. Lol.)**

A young Callum ran towards where his mother and aunt sat at the table. "Mama, mama, mama!" The young boy jumped up and down in front of the two women holding a small flower. His mother picked Callum off his feet and placed him on her lap.

"What is it my little Cal?"

"When I grow up I want to marry you and aunt Amaya!" The boy said confidently to the two causing Amaya to give her sister a smug look.

" _Oh my sis looks like Callum has some competition for your heart._ " She covered her mouth to hold her chuckles and hid her blushing face while her sister playfully smacks her arm. She looked down at the boy giving him a nervous smile trying to control her blushing face.

"Callum sweetheart."

"Yes?" His eyes filled with love and innocents causing her to be more nervous.

"Sweetie… uh… the thing is your… not old enough yet. Yeah! That's it you're not old enough for marriage." The boy tilted his head.

"How old do I have to be to marry you or aunt Amaya?" She looked at her sister for help.

" _When I say your old enough, young man. Now off to bed._ "

"No fair and I'm not tired yet." He pouted at his aunt who was giving him a smug look.

" _Then I guess you won't marry us, cause good boys get married. Now off to bed._ " Callum gasped and ran towards his bedroom leaving the two sisters alone.

"Good boys get married? Really?" She gave Amaya a raised eyebrow as her sister put her hands out in front of her.

" _Woah hold your jelly tarts sis. At least he stopped talking about it._ " Sarai rolled her eyes and walked back towards the table.

"Now he's gonna keep doing things to get me to marry him." Amaya shrugged her shoulders.

" _At least he'll listen to you and won't cause any troubles. I call this a win._ "

"Yay." She got a playful smack.

" _Now how was your date with the king?_ " They continued their conversation unaware of a pair of emerald eyes that held a broken look.

**Flashback Over**

* * *

Callum shook his head of those thoughts and chuckled. He should've known that it was a kids dream. To marry his mother for her to be happy. He knew that marriage was about marrying someone you love but people gave him strange looks when he told them who he wanted to marry. This confused him so much but it's best to look forward then the past for now as he continued to follow the group.

It was supposed to be simple: go in, get the golem, and get out. It was so simple and yet the dragon king showed himself and attacked without a warning. One golem for the poor now its one golem and three queens, and one of them was his own mother. He watched from a distance as Viren extracted his mother's final breath, and listened to the lies he told her how he would look over her sister, the kingdom, and for her to join her son. He felt lost, alone, and it was too much for him. He grabbed his head in disbelief, claws piercing his skull and skin as his mind raced with many thoughts. It was his fault- no it was the dragon's fault, it was the king's fault, and Lord Viren's fault. He racked his claws down inflicting marks on both sides of his head causing blood to follow suit. His breathing increased huffing, and puffing until he took a deep breath and released a loud shriek that echoed across the battlefield.

* * *

Viren never knew such a sound could exist. As he looked over to the source of where the sound was coming from and saw the great beast. It stood over nine feet tall, its body resembled it was famished and decaying at the same time. It's head resembled that of a deer skull bone white void of skin and flesh with large antlers with dark soulless eye sockets watching him. It's limbs are just skin and bones with razor sharp claws that could shred away armor like butter. Over its decaying body was armor that resembled that of bones but what caught his attention was the red scarf that was around the monster's neck.

" _Impossible._ " He thought. " _This is just a coincidence. My mind is just playing tricks on me is all. Probably just an earthblood elf trying to scare me off. Luckily for it I have what I need for humanity._ " He looked down at the bottle in his hands that contained Sarai's final breath. As he looked back up at the creature he found that it wasn't there. Not waiting for it to confront him Viren took off with what he needed unaware of glowing green eyes watching him leave.

* * *

After some time he left Callum stepped out of his hiding spot and approached his mothers lifeless body. Many emotions bounced around in his head as he stood before her. Anger, sadness, madness, and hunger jumbled to and fro as he kneeled down and started to peel off the armor around her body. Her skin was just as beautiful as he remembered even with the scars that littered her body from her battles. Her scent smelled like that of a winter breeze. He reached out for her arm. Oh how soft it felt with the occasional bump of a scar here or there. He brought it up to his salivating muzzle. Oh he shouldn't be doing this. This was his mother! His jaw opened up and saliva stuck to, stretched around, and dripped down from his teeth. " _J-Just one bite… yeah just one_ _ **bite.**_ " His teeth pierced her flesh allowing her blood to flow forth into his mouth. With each bite he noticed something strange he started seeing things in his vision places and people he's never met even himself. Then it came to him that he was seeing his mother's life before his eyes, but one person no a child, came to his attention that brought him to tears.

A light brown-skinned child with wide, light blue eyes, a round nose, freckles spotted across his cheeks, and thick eyebrows. On his head grows a fluffy, dark brown afro, which extends mainly upwards and does not grow much further than past his neck. He wears a red, long-sleeved shirt adorned with gold accents, a brown belt with a gold buckle, dark brown trousers, and dark gray and brown boots. His name was Ezran, but what did he mean to his mother brought him to rage. A brother. A little brother and Viren can play and toy with him all he wants. He needed to get Viren before he could corrupt his brother, but first a king must fall and he knows that the sorcerer will be back. As he looked back down at his mother's corpse he found that he consumed all of it. He stood up and walked towards the direction where the dragon king took off to.

* * *

**One year later**

It was a cold winter but it didn't bother him much. The cold never bothered him anyway. As he walked across the frozen fields towards the dragon's lair he thought about how much he wanted this moment. His size grew three times that of a lava golem, he still doesn't know how big he'll get but he can change his size depending on his food.

**(I'm gonna be honest here I don't know how tall the dragon king is. If someone does let me and other people know in the comments.)**

As he approached the mountain of the dragon king the sound of thunder filled the air, causing him to look up at the top of the mountain and saw the silhouette of the king himself flying over the clouds and towards him breaking through the clouds and landing before him with bolts of lightning jumping across his body letting out a loud roar. The king looked down at the creature that trespassed his lair that gave off a sent almost as foul as death.

" **Leave. Today of all days I will spare you for trespassing. Now begone.** " Never before has the king seen such a creature before. At first he thought it was an earthblood elf by the horns alone but upon closer inspection he saw that it was a deer skull upon its head along with many bones and skins of human, elves, and many other animals both magic and non-magice on its body as if it were clothing and armor. He smelled not of dark magic but something sinister, darker and it was death. The king watched the creature before him with a careful eye as it stood and watched him until it tilted its head. " **Today is a special day. A day of life. Do not force me to make it a day of death.** " It still didn't move. " **This is your last chance leave… or die!** " The creature turned its head back into place and took a step back as if he was listening to the king himself.

The sound of thunder filled the sky louder than before causing the king to look up at the sky in confusion for he didn't call upon it. Soon the trickle of snow started to turn that of a blizzard causing him to look back at the creature with a glare as the image of him started to blur.

" **So be it!** " Energy started to gather in his mouth and spill forth towards the entity causing a huge blast forcing the blizzard to part for a moment and resume again coming to the conclusion that he missed. He tucked his wings in and lowered himself to the ground to hide himself to be harder to spot. He slowly looked around for any signs of the beast and saw a shadow moving to and fro from his vision. This kept up for a few minutes until the king swiped his tail around him to knock the entity off its feet only for it to hit nothing. The king watched as the shadow continued to dash around him in the blanket of the blizzard. This infrared him as sparks jumped across his scales and energy gathered in his maw. " **Enough!** " He released the blast of energy into the air causing some of the storm to part and rain back down from above around them.

Callum dodged every bolt of lightning that struck in front of him as he looked back at the king only to find him releasing another blast a head of him causing him to stop and run in the other direction but before the king released the blast he turned towards where Callum was and blasted him. Seeing this and knowing that he couldn't dodge he raised both hands and waited until the energy was upon him and slammed them down with all his strength creating a wall of dirt rising from the earth and taking the hit causing a large explosion causing the blizzard to stop and revert into a thick fog.

The king knew this battle was far from over as he watched for movement in the fog. It was quiet to quiet for him as he waited. At first he thought the creature ran away from him until a shadow darted towards him at such speed but not fast enough for the king as he prepared himself. He swung his tail and hit the shadow only to find out that it was a boulder and not the creature. After that another shadow burst forth towards him before he could do anything the monster was upon him biting down on his throat, and claws raking down across the side of his face to a point that one of its claws got into his eye causing him to roar in pain. This was enough for the king as he shoved him off giving him some space as he watched it.

Both watched each other from the distance between themselves. The beast covered in scorch marks and bruises along with broken armor, while blood dripped down from its muzzle. While the king bled from his left eye, face, and neck. As the king glared at it he saw what the look it was giving him. The look of hunger of an animal that has found its favorite prey. He watched as the fog rolled in again and consumed the beast leaving its bright glowing eyes behind until those were consumed. The silence returned causing him to listen for it once again. Soon there was a loud shriek in the distance causing him to release a blast of energy at its direction. Silence returned for a moment until another shriek was heard causing him to blast it and soon another happened causing an endless loop until the king himself raised himself on his back legs to see if he could see over the fog until pain shot through his heels causing him to fall over on his left side.

The battle, the blood loss, and the pain was too much for him as he laid there. Soon the sound of footsteps approaching caused him to open his eye and saw the creature stalk him on all four with his tongue hanging out dripping both saliva and blood that was his own. As it got closer it tilted its head as it watched him struggle to stay awake. Before he could lunge at it one of its clawed hands pinned his head down into the ground causing him to groan out as the creature's jaw hovered over his exposed neck.

* * *

" _Yes. Yes soon humanity will rule over these lands once again._ " Viren repeated in his head as both him and the king approached the dragon king's lair. It took months to approach the king Harrow after the funeral of that bastard child and more after the death of the queen, but now he was able to convince him to take revenge for his lover. He thought back on that day when he encountered that creature. He spent days upon days searching through books finding such a creature but only one came up, a single name the Wendigo. A monster of ice and snow. The entity of famine and death. The sin of mankind. He read stories of such creatures fighting man, elf, and dragons from all walks of life yet one has not been able to kill such a beast.

The sound of thunder filled the air along with the cold air and fog approaching them. Soon the galloping slowed to a trot as the fog grew thicker but they still pushed on. As they traveled a bit more a large shadow appeared before them causing them to stop and allow the fog to part it revealing thunder himself beaten, bloody, and dead for nature to claim. The sight frightened them as they got closer. "What could've done this?"

"I don't know my lord, but we should keep moving." Harrow watched the corpse of the dragon king.

"No. We're leaving." This caused Viren to look at his friend with disbelief.

"What! Harrow Thunder is dead! Who knows what is in his lair that could benefit us!" Harrow looked at the sorcerer with a glare.

"And what if the creature that killed Thunder is still around here? You may continue onward but I'll be going with or without you." This caused Viren to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, then who'll lead you back. I'm sure you will make it back before the elves find out their king is dead." The sorcerer moved onward with the king following suit.

As they continued passing by the large corpse both horses started to become nervous. "Did you hear that?" The sorcerer looked around.

"Probably just the win-." The sounds of a bone being crushed was heard ahead of them. As the fog departed they soon wished they could unsee what they'd seen.

Its body covered in blood that was still fresh, some of it frozen as icicles along its lower jaw. It held a broken bone over its head letting the bone marrow leak out on him as if it was taking a bath with its long tongue reaching out licking up every drop of blood there was. Soon it froze and turned its head slowly towards them with black eye sockets watching them. After a moment it dropped the large bone and got on all fours and crawled backwards into the fog at a rapid pace startling the men's horses.

"It's time to leave."

"I'm afraid it won't let us be your majesty-."

"Look out!" Harrow jumped off of his horse and tackled Viren off of his own as a large bone speared Viren's horse killing it in the process. "Seems like it has something against you Viren."

"Whatever. Right now this monster needs to be defeated otherwise we'll both join Thunder in death." Both king and sorcerer got back up to see where the beast was only to find fog around them.

Both brothers in arms backed against one another. King Harrow holding his wife's spear ready to jab at what will come forth from the fog. While Viren held his staff with one hand while his other held a worm-like creature ready to use dark magic at any moment. And so they waited. Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to an hour as both brothers had yet moved waiting for a sound or movement. For a moment Harrow looked back at Viren to address something until a large shadow lunged at him only for Viren to throw a ball of fire at it causing the large clump of dirt to fall apart. Before Harrow could regain his thoughts he was smacked away from Viren and fell a few feet away. Leaving the sorcerer with the monster.

Cold calculating grey clashed with burning corrupted green neither one backing down. As both combatants' eyes stayed on one another as the monster started to circle the sorcerer as if it was a game of cat and mouse. He could see the hunger and corruption in its eyes as it crawled around him eyeing him as a piece of meat. He could see its drool dripping down and its long tongue hanging out wanting to taste him like a dog. Viren was more discussed than shaking in fear. He kept his staff between the two of them as it started to slow its circling. Like a snake ready to strike it lunged with great speed at the sorcerer only for a dagger to be thrown in its eye causing it to back away and scream in rage.

It ripped out the blade and looked at where it came from and found the king running towards him with a spear in hand. The monster stood on its hind legs to intimidate the man but his body locked up making him unable to move. His lone eye looked back at the sorcerer to see him smirking with his eyes glowing with dark magic, his hand reaching out to him as if he was holding the monster in place like a puppet.

Callum could do nothing as he watched his stepfather throw his mother's spear at him. The cold metal tip didn't break his heart but his mother's screaming out for his stepfather to stop. Even in death Viren used his mother as a piece in a game for his own reasons, and that caused something inside to snap. A rage he never felt before. The only thing he felt was Viren releasing him and his vision turned black.

Both men looked at the creature as it stood there watching the spear that was embedded within its chest as its body started to turn to stone. It showed no emotion as the spell started to spread across its chest. It raised its head, with its eyes black as death and started to walk towards them. With each step forward the men took one back. Soon the beast started running towards them, until it's right leg became stone and broke into pieces yet it continued on like a rabid wolf. Its other leg shattered as well causing it to crawl aggressively refusing to give in, but it wasn't enough as the spell finished turning it into stone. Both men watched the stone monster reaching out to them begin to crack and fall apart into pieces.

Harrow looked at the remains of the beast then looked to Thunder and to the grey sky above. "It seems like the old world is dying, and the new world struggles to be born.(1)" Viren looked at his friend in confusion.

"What do you mean Harrow?" Harrow looked at the fallen creature.

"Now is the time for monsters. (1)"

"Fufufu, oh Harrow my old friend the beast is slain. There's no need to worry." Yet his words failed to ease the king as he gave the sorcerer a sideways glance as he walked away towards the dragon's lair.

"Yet not the ones we carry in our hearts and minds. (2)"

* * *

**Later that night**

As night fell a lone deer frolic across a battlefield without a care in the world but stopped when it came across a small crater with some scorch marks in front of it. It tilted its head in wonder as it never saw such a thing before. As it was about to leave when something caught its attention downwards in the loose dirt. Curiosity overwhelmed the deer for it to get closer to the crater. Its head lowered to the edge to get a closer look, as it was about to raise its head back a large claw hand grabbed its head and crushed it causing the body to fall over. Soon its body was dragged inside the crater with the sounds of flesh being ripped and bones being crushed. A few moments passed until a figure crawled out revealing it to be Callum with flesh and blood staining his mouth.

He clutched his chest still feeling the phantom pains of what he went through because of Viren. " _How… How did I survive?_ " He repeated in his head until he thought back on his fight with Thunder and looked back at the crater and back to his arm. " _I see now._ " He remembered when his arm was blown off when he stopped the blast. He stood there for a moment and smiled after a while he gave off a chuckle. Ironic how he escaped death once, died and lived again oh life has a cruel sense of humor and he smiled at that. His stomach broke him from his thoughts he gave a low rumble and took off looking for food.

* * *

**Time skipped**

**(One year before Episode 1)**

We see a young boy walking alone in the forest with his glow toad named Bait and boy was Ezran. "Isn't this fun bait! We're finally out of the castle exploring." The toad gave a low croak. "I know we'll get into trouble but imagine the exciting things we'll see!" The boy continued onward unaware of the pile of bones he passed by that were hidden behind a bush. After a few moments of walking through the dark woods the toad gave another croak. "Something's following us? Where?" Ezran looked as best as he could through the branches and leaves watching for anything. For a while nothing happened, but before he could talk to his little friend some branches of a bush moved but the creature remained hidden.

" _ **Hungry.**_ " Thinking it was a scared animal hungry Ezran put bait down and reached for his backpack. While digging through it he heard the bushes rustling for a while soon he found what he was looking for and pulled out a jelly tart. The boy slowly approached the bush slowly.

"Hey uh, I-I know you're afraid but it's alright. I won't hurt you. I just want to be your friend." He looked down at the tart and looked back at the bush. "I got something for you. It's a jelly tart they're really good and I hope you'll like them." The young boy stood in front of the bush and held out the sweet treat. As he was about to pull back thinking the creature ran away a deer muzzle came out of the bushes and nibbled on the treat. This action caused the boy to smile. Soon the tart was gone and the creature's muzzle retreated back into the bushes. "What's your name?" It was silent for a while until its voice called out to him.

" _ **I… don't… remember.**_ " The boy tilted his head.

"What do you remember?"

" _ **Fufufu… I wish, oh I wish hahaha.**_ " The bushes start to rustle again. " _ **I am… lost… lost, but I was once human like you. Oh how long has it been fufufu.**_ "

"So you're a dark mage that made a mistake?"

_"You trust me right Callum?"_ Oh his voice still haunts him now.

" _ **N-No.**_ " The bushes rustled.

"So what caused you to be an animal?" A low rumble came from the bush.

" _ **I was once an innocent boy… like you. Full of hope but was too blinded to see the true monsters. Yet I couldn't see it. I was destined for so much more. The magic. The… mages. The mages took everything from me. Ripped me from my mother's arms. Even murdered her before me. Used both of us as his tools for his own personal gain.**_ " Ezran could feel the air become colder as the shadows around him started to surround the area around him. " _ **I once had a life… but now I have nothing… nothing. Just tools used for a greater power, but we played our parts and by the end of the day so will you.**_ " Ezran grabbed Bait and hugged him close to his person.

" _It's for humanity Callum, a better life for humanity now sleep shhh good boy._ " The sorcerer looked down at the boy.

" _U-Uncle Viren… why?_ "

" _ **I was forgotten.**_ " The creature's muzzle poked out of the bushes once more. " _ **I once had a name… so long ago. I… I don't remember. It… It has been so long and my path has been so dark… darker than I could've ever dreamed, but I survived and will thrive in the chaos that is to come. I can feel it gnawing at my bones now! Hahahaha! Now…! Now my name is…**_ " The head of the deer came out of the bushes and startled Ezran. As he realized that it wasn't a deer but a monster. " _ **…Wendigo…**_ " The boy could only watch as green eyes watched him causing him to shake in fear.

"D-Don't eat me p-please." Ezran begged as he held his small yellow friend closer to his chest causing the Wendigo to throw his head back in a fit of laughter.

" _ **Hahaha! Oh and why would I do that my little friend?**_ " He leaned in closer to hear his voice causing the boy to close his eyes.

"C-Cause all monsters e-eat kids. R-Right?" He opened one of his eyes to look at the monster only to see a lone green eye staring back at him. A low chuckle escaped its maw.

" _ **Fufufu. Like I said before, why would I eat someone that has been so jenerous and took the time to speak with me. Hmm?**_ " He slowly moved away from the boy to give him space. Seeing this Ezran started to unwind a little while watching the beast as it sat down like a dog watching him as well.

"W-What are you really?" This caused it to laugh again for a moment and looked down at the boy while tilting its head and crawled towards him slowly on all fours.

" _ **Many… Many things fufufu. I always remember that I am fear. I always remember that I am hunter.**_ " He backedaway and clutched his head and slowly dragged his claws down letting blood spill as his eyes clouded over and looked around frantically." _ **I always remember that I am filth! Always remember that I am nothing hahaha!**_ " He looked down at the boy with pity.. " _ **You… You don't know fufufu.**_ " The boy asked cautiously.

"W-What happened?" This caused the monster to raise his voice and slammed his fist into the ground causing ice to slowly spread forth from them.

" _ **He! That scum! He did this to me!**_ "

"Who? Who's he?" The Wendigos face was in front of him now with burning emerald eyes and baring his teeth.

" _ **That sorcerer! That dark mage! ...Mage…**_ " He looked away watching the trees and nature leaving the two in a state of suspense until one word broke the silence. " _ **Revenge… I must have revenge…**_ " He looks down at the boy. " _ **Forgive me for being so rude. Tell me child what is your name and what brings you out here in these parts of the forest?**_ " The Wendigo sat a good distance from the boy with his long arms resting over his knees so the stench of death doesn't over power him. " _ **Well? Go on.**_ " Not being rude the boy answered.

"I-I just wanted to explore outside for once without my dad watching over me you know, a-and my name is Ezran." The Wendigo tilted his head up at the sky and took a deep breath.

" _ **Fufufu, ah yes parents can be quite troublesome and your name it… rings a bell.**_ "

"Do you think that you might have known someone with that name?"

" _ **Probably though it'll take a long while for it to come back to me.**_ " He noticed that the sky was starting to get darker. " _ **I believe it is time for you to go home Ezran it's starting to get dark.**_ "

"Ok but what about you? Don't you have a home?" The Wendigo walked towards the direction the boy came from.

" _ **I'll be fine. The cold never bothered me, my friend. Now I'll walk you home, you'll never know what's lurking in these woods.**_ " The boy and beast continued to talk while walking the boy home. As they approached the castle the Wendigo stopped and looked at Ezran. " _ **If you wish to explore some more I'll wait here for you tomorrow.**_ " This caused the boy's eyes to brighten up.

"Really! And after that?"

" _ **Fufufu, yes my friend and the day after that now off you go.**_ " Nodding his head the boy ran off towards one of the secret entrances leaving Callum alone with his thoughts. " _ **Fufufu, there's no rush little brother we have all the time in the world to explore.**_ "

* * *

**(One day before episode 1)**

He followed these elves for some time now yet he barely knows why they're here getting closer to Katolis, closer to Ezran. Speaking of the boy he and Ezran have grown closer over the past year it was rocky at first teaching the boy how to hunt even though he could understand the wildlife. It was a small bump on the road, but like in life you'll move on. He found the one that he thinks is the leader of the group Runaan he goes by. He was always on the lookout during the first watch. Always on alert making him unable to get closer. Though he was able to hear them from a good distance. Runaan kept close to one of the members of the group, a young girl Rayla she goes by. He smelled nervousness and fear for what he didn't know.

Before he could dwell on his thoughts the sound of thunder clashing above brought him back to reality. This caused the group of elves to look as well causing Runaan to speak up. "We need to move. The storm should give us the cover for us to get closer to the castle." The rest agreed with Runaan and took off with him leading the way leaving Callum alone watching them from a distance with his stomach hunger for more.

* * *

**Explanation:**

**Callum in this world has a heart condition that his heart is a little more to the right-side of his chest, so Viren missed and Callum played possum.**

* * *

**Translations:**

**Tibeloda - Adolebit (Latin) Burn**

**Si fa rujðek akkæh - Hækka keðjur af ís (Icelandic) rise chains of ice**

* * *

**Quotes:**

**(1)The old world is dying, and the new world struggles to be born: now is the time of monsters (Antonio Gramsci)**

**(2)The monsters that rose from the dead, they are nothing compared to the ones we carry in our hearts. (Max Brooks)**

* * *

**Wendigo abilities (you're better off killing a roach):**

**wiki/Wendigo_Physiology**

* * *

**Author notes:**

**Would've came out earlier but some problems occurred and they're solved. Hope you liked it. Now I'm off writing another chapter for 'kill the new world war' on bye-bye.**


End file.
